villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leon Bronev
Leon Bronev is the secondary antagonist in the second trilogy of the video game series Professor Layton and had his first appearance as a secondary antagonist in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. He serves as the main antagonist of the sixth and last game, though at the end of the game the Voice of the Azran takes this role. Bronev is the leader of a criminal organization called Targent. Like Jean Descole, Bronev wants the three legacies of the Azran Civilisation. History Leon's past Leon Bronev was an archaeologist who specialized in the Azran civilization. He was the husband of Rachel and the father of Hershel and Theodore. He and his family lived happily in a village. When his sons were still young, Targent learned of his findings and kidnapped him and his wife, leaving Hershel and Theodore as orphans. His obsession with the Azran civilization led him to climb the ranks of Targent. His obsession only grew after the death of his wife. Eventually, Bronev becomes the leader of Targent. ''The Miracle Mask'' To get the Mask of Chaos and the Mask of Order, Bronev took a room in the Reunion Inn, the hotel in which Jean Descole and the Masked Gentleman had established their hideout. In the end, he captures Descole after he discovered the Infinite Vault of Akbadain with his private army and tries to unmask him. Suddenly, Descole's butler Raymond saves him by throwing a smoke bomb between the TARGENT agents. When the smoke's clear, Descole has disappeared and Bronev secures the ruins of Akbadain. ''The Azran Legacy'' Bronev appears in a cave in the snowy town called Froenborg, after Professor Layton and professor Sycamore released a girl related to the Azran Civilization from an ice wall. He kidnaps the girl and takes her with him in his giant warplane. In the end, he raises the Azran Dolls and has to redeem himself to stop them, as they want to destroy the world. He is arrested afterwards, alongside the remainder of Targent, by Inspector Grosky; as he did so, he apologized to Layton, calling him by his birth name, Theodore Bronev. Layton refused to answer by that name, saying he was called "Hershel Layton", and that Leon had no right to call himself a father. However, Layton then said that he hope one day he and Leon can become friends, regardless of their past. Family Leon Bronev ties multiple characters in the series together through family. As mentioned before, his wife was Rachel Bronev and he had two children Hershel Bronev (Now Jean Descole) and Theodore Bronev (Now Hershel Layton). He also raised Emmy Altava, and although they aren't blood related, she considers him his uncle. Gallery Images Broneph Reinel.jpg Leon as a boy.jpg|Leon Bronev as a boy The Bronev family.png|Leon and his family in the past before their lives were destroyed by Targent. The Bronev family and Targent.jpg|Leon Bronev and his family's tragic past tumblr mdf18h268Q1r5o00oo1 1280.png tumblr p5s8shHN3o1sbwddpo3 400.jpg Videos Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask - Scene 29 US Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask - Scene 39 US Trivia *Leon's English first name may come from his lion-like appearance and his determined personality. *Leon Bronev seems to be a tribute to Ernst Stavro Blofeld, the primary villain of the James Bond film series. The similarities to the famous supervillain include the operation of a large, evil organization, a similar sounding name, and his initial appearance with a hidden face while stroking a cat (or a ferret in Bronev's case). *In the final scene of the US version of The Miracle Mask, Bronev remarks "It is perfect weather for a day of world domination" when he first gets out of the car. This line is dropped in the British version. Navigation Category:Warlords Category:Professor Layton Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Military Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Enigmatic Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Forgers Category:Slaver Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Elderly Category:Related to Hero Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Extremists Category:Gamblers Category:Thief Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:Revived Category:Imprisoned Category:Cult Leaders Category:Anti-Villain Category:Defilers Category:Fanatics Category:Arrogant